


New dragon | Yona of the Dawn

by BlazingLava



Category: Akatsuki no Yona, Yona of the Dawn - Fandom
Genre: Anime, Fanfiction, Multi, Yona of the Dawn, akatsuki no yona - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-23
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9708134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlazingLava/pseuds/BlazingLava





	1. Chapter 1

Hak a very tall handsome young man with sharp blue eyes and messy black hair which falls over his face. He leans his back against a tree resting his eyes, When a sudden snap breaks. Haks eyes pop open and took a look over to Yona with her bow and arrow in her hands. She clenched her right hand together as blood dripped from her hand. 

"Let's take a look" Hak told her approaching and grabbing her hand. Hak never really touched Yona, or even grabbing her in such manner. She's a princess after all. She should be treated with respect right? 

"No Hak! It's fine." She pulled her hand back.

"It's not fine when you are bleeding" As Hak took her hand again holding firmly. "A princess would never have hands like these. You once had smooth delicate hands without a worry in the world. Now look at them - cut up" 

"I need to practice you know that.." 

"You wouldn't have too if I protect you better" Hak frowned at the thought of her going in battle some day. fearing some day, something may happen to her if she does. She may be getting strong, but she's still a princess. A young 16 year old princess. 

"Please let go Hak.. You do enough for me." She sighed. 

"No" Hak told her with a stern voice and pulled her through the woods and stopped at a lake with a mountain of waterfall falling. It sounded like a bunch of rocks crashing together as it flowed down. 

"I hate when you're like this" Yona said bending down putting her hands under the water. Blood left her hand quickly, she sighed deeply when Hak wrapped a torn cloth around her hand.

As the night went on, the night sky glowing bright with the Stars sparkling. Something happened during a moment of silence when Yona and Hak were both laying on the ground, wild flowers surrounded them.   
Hak never realized how beautiful she truly was. But she is. With her fierce red hair, bright as fire. Her perfect violet eyes. Even when she hides under her cape with the hood up, Everything about her seems magical as if you were walking into a fairytale book. 

The birds from above chipped less and less. Something was happening, the wind blew violent. You could hear trees crashing together and some falling over making a loud thud sound. Yona and Hak both stood up to head back to the camp site when the ground shook. It was as if a earthquake was about to happen - but it wasn't a quake. It was something else. Maybe worse than a quake. 

Screams echoed the air. The ground shook harder, Yona gave Hak a concerned look. "Stay here" he told her. But Yona shook her head. She knew if she let Hak leave, she would be alone unable to defend herself without her bow. "I'm coming with you Hak! You can't leave me alone!" 

"Princess.. " Hak sighed defeated, Princess Yona whined until she got her way. And on the way they both went, following the screams.

The screams grew louder and louder. But then it stopped just like that. It all went quiet. Yona and Hak both exchanged glances at each other. The wind was blowing strong from behind. Did the screams come from Yoon? No.. It didn't sound like Yoon. This scream was more high pitched with a darkness behind it, it had to been a girl screaming. But it's nowhere in sight. Yona amd Hak both searched and listened carefully for the scream but nothing. Everything was quiet once more. "Let's get back to camp Princess. Whatever it was is long gone." Yona shook her head. She opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out, it was like she lost her voice or something. But then she spoke. "No Hak.. I feel it. I can feel her. She's near, the scream.. I know it sounds crazy but I can feel it. And she's in agony, we have to help her" 

"If she's near, where is she?" Hak snickered. He was tired. He didn't Sleep all night. And it was nearing dawn. 

"Well.. I don't know.. That's why we must keep looking.." Yona gave him a fierce look. When she gets this way, no is not an answer. They both looked and looked, calling out for this girl. "Come out, we aren't going to hurt you." But Is it a girl? What if it's something unexpected? Or worse.


	2. Chapter 2

"Yona!" Yelled Yoon. Yoon is a short young boy, mostly mistaken as a teenage girl. He has bright blue eyes, short apricot hair with bangs parted in half that hangs down to his cheeks. On the left side, his hair holds two small white feathers. "Yona where did you go?" He looked at Hak. "Both of you actually look like you haven't slept in a day..."

"Sorry Yoon we were both on our way back, right Hak?" Yona exclaimed with a smile on her face. "Uh yeah.. We were" Hak nodded.

"Well come and get breakfast before it gets cold and yellow dragon eats it all.." Yoon told them, walking back to camp.

On the way back to camp, Yona kept thinking about what happened. Why did the ground shake? Why was the wind blowing so strong that it could of knocked anyone off of their feet? And the trees.. It was like the trees were talking. But why? What does this all mean?

Yoon handed Yona a plate of scrambled eggs and a cup of orange juice, she smiled thanking him. Between Haks cooking and Yoons, there is no competition like Hak makes it out to be. If you ever tasted Yoons cooking your mouth would melt inside, you would want to savor the taste.  
Haks cooking is different, everyone says his cooking is delicious but the truth is it's often burnt and you couldn't get the real taste of the meal. But Yona didn't want to upset him by saying it's horrible.

"What will we do today Yona? I mean all the dragons are here now.. What more is there to do?" Yoon said.

"Getting back what belongs to me.. The kingdom. Today will be that day"

"Are you sure you're up to it princess? I mean a princess going in battle... That should never happen." Hak said. Yona stepped over to Hak and her hands were suddenly on his neck, her eyes looked fierce. "So your telling me you would rather let me sit back weak not defending myself while our Castle is taken over? No I will not let that happen! It ends now!" Yona was now breathing heavier when she let go and bent over putting her hand on her knees.

"Yona.." Hak whispered quietly, grabbing her shoulders. "It's princess Yona to you Hak! I told you that before!" She pushed his hands away and walked off.

"Is Yona okay?" whispered Yoon, asking Hak after Yona was about three feet ahead of them, including the dragons. "Ever since you two came back.. she seems off.." 

"Not a really a big deal, we heard a girls screaming when the ground shook.. thats it" Yoon stopped for a moment, he remembered feeling the ground shaking but never heard screaming. Just like Yona, Yoon now wants to find out what this could be. If a girl is hurt shouldn't they help her? Whatever she, or it is might be gone, it's been silent for five whole hours. 

*** 

Have you ever felt like every part of your body was on fire, but you couldn't do anything about it, can't even move a limb. Everything around you is nothing but a blurr. You try to call for help but no one comes. You're trapped in a forest surrounded by trees. But what can I do? My legs are getting weaker, my eyelids heavy, I can't just faint here can I? My life depends on it, depends on me to keep going but I don't know how. If only, if only there were someone out there who could help me. 

I hate myself. I hate me. I have been pushed around for years as a slave ever since my father died when I was only five years old. I had no one left, my step mother is a demon from hell, along with her own daughter and son. and I'm all alone now. If my father was here he would tell me "Sora my little girl don't look down at your self. keep your head high and your future will become what you have ever dreamed of" Sigh.. I miss my father. I need him.


End file.
